memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
ArrogantOdyssey
Lydian Pyrite is a frequent goer of the TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER memo, and will commonly sit on a couch, watch and comment on the goings on of the memo in a usually harsh manner, and will more often than not join in with the playing of the game. Lydian is a Purple blooded sea dweller, and her Hive is located on an underwater shelf at the foot of a mountainous cliff. Whilst this is where her rather large Lusus lives and is imprisoned, Lydian chooses not to live there, and instead spends most of her time at sea on her ship, a stolen prison barge with no name. Lydian's last name is based on the less popular name of 'Fool's Gold', which is linked to the obsession with the actual shiny element in it's many forms. Biography Lydian passed through the cavern trials at the start of her life with as much ease as the average troll passing through them. Afterwards, she was chosen by a single whispering tentacle of Derrus, her gigantic mother who lived in another cavern underneath a cliff. Lydian along with the help of her Lusus, carved out a hive for herself underneath the ocean, and lived there for two sweeps. At the age of four sweeps, Lydian joined the Alternian navy as a cabin girl, attracted by her longing to meet lower bloods, but her even bigger demand from her Lusus. She quickly realised that the sea creatures could only offer a certain amount of sustinence for her Lusus, and that a singular feeder wouldn't work under the circumstances. For a sweep, Lydian worked her way up through the ranks until she reached a position of at least some power, and sent a small platoon of lesser low bloods onto the land, to hunt down animals - from Lusii to larger beasts - to feed her Lusus while she spent her time at sea. As she predicted, the Trolls slowly died off, but by this time she was 6 sweeps, and had risen to a commander of three ships. At this point, she met Ryaren, a Brown blood who was a dedicated mechanic and FLARPer. Once again magnetised for her want to connect with low bloods, she ran away from her responsibilities of the navy and joined Ryaren in various dangerous FLARP campaigns. With little notice, Ryaren over a half sweep and grown fond of Lydian, and eventually decided to try to play to her love of adventure by nearly killing himself subduing a number of Indigo bloods striving to become subjugglators, and kidnapping them, bringing them onto a ship he stole later on from a dock near where Lydian lived, and inviting her to join him in his 'final' FLARP campaign. The campaign lasted another half sweep, Lydian quickly realising that Ryaren was slowly leaving his sanity behind. On a night where Ryaren had been talking to his captives, one managed to escape, and killed Ryaren. Lydian jumped overboard from the ship, and descended into a hatred for Indigo bloods, as well as a desire to continue Ryaren's FLARP campaign through the way of becoming a pirate, as well as holding Indigo bloods in prison bays of a second ship, stolen from the same dock. After a large amount of uneventful time, and a struggle with a small amount of mutinies and the near destruction and reparation of her ship and the loss of her entire crew apart from the psionic 'engines', Lydian met Gravis, an Indigo blood who had given up on the mirthful messiahs, and was eager to join Lydian's nonexistent crew. Lydian and Gravis now sail alone (apart from an almost never-present low blood by the name of Aurush), although Lydian keeps in contact with land connections from her campaigns with Ryaren, as well as ones she has met from the memos. Personality Lydian takes a lot of pleasure in being both sarcastic and blunt. She is never afraid to comment on anyone, and takes a specific effort to point out flaws in what people are doing, and usually the stupidity of what the person is doing. Otherwise, she usually stays quiet and observant. Lydian also has bouts of uncharacteristic changes, including having a need to have gold if it's in visible sight (bordering on the violent) and also a need to win, which has multiple times before caused her to break down. She has been called a huge bitch, an uncountable amount of times. Relationships Lydian's current quadrants have just recently been sorted out, as expected, by herself. She still feels unsure about some, however. Halsey takes the place as Lydian's Kismesis. Lydian considers their relationship as healthy as a Kismessitude can be, their existence in the same room usually ending in bouts of verbal and physical warfare, usually over their shared Auspistice, winning and losing, or gold, which Halsey also has a love of. Rowtag used to be Lydian's Moirail, but after a number of arguments with Halsey - who also had claimed Rowtag as a Moirail - and also the fact that he was awful at his job, Lydian has decided that the best role for Rowtag is an Auspistice. This however, does not halt the squabbles between the two sea dwellers, as Rowtag has a knack for absence. Lusus Lydian's Lusus is named Derrus, and is a human mythical beast called a Typhon. The Typhon is made up of snakelike tentacles, and in the human myths, stands as high as the cloud line, although Lydian's Lusus is a little smaller, although not so much that Derrus not only lives in the cliff, but is imprisoned there. Derrus is constantly hungry, meaning she must be fed constantly, a task held by a group of people Lydian hires with both money and intimidation. Lydian has a moderately healthy relationship with her Lusus, with Lydian believing that from her forced solitary confinement, Derrus is too shy, and too quiet. Derrus however, only wishes the best for Lydian. Category:Fantroll Category:Purpleblood Category:Living